


Mrs.Jones

by AngelSweeney13



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abused Betty Cooper, Abusive Alice Cooper, BAMF Betty Cooper, Belle Garcia is Betty's best friend, Betty Cooper is a Good Friend, Betty goes by Beth, Betty has a secret, Boss bitch betty, Cohabitation, F/F, F/M, Jellybean is Betty's bestfriend, Jughead in Jail, M/M, OFC Belle Garcia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones, Runaway Betty Cooper, Slow Burn, Smart Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Tags May Change, Whyte Wrym, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSweeney13/pseuds/AngelSweeney13
Summary: The story behind Mrs. Jones. The secret behind getting the Serpent King, isn't much of a secret. Except to the King himself.So, I have rewritten these chapters. again. Mostly for flow.. So not too different.DO NOT add this fic (or any others of mine) to Goodreads. If you see any on there, feel free to report them because they do not have permission.





	1. Meeting the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM REWRITING MY FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS. THEY ARE DIFFERENT!

Bethany Jones hadn’t always been a Southsider. No, Bethany Jones, had been raised the exact opposite of a Southsider and if her mother had had her way, she never would have stepped foot on the Southside of Riverdale. In fact, if it wasn’t for a tutoring session that led to an association and friendship with the Southside Serpents, she may never have become a Southsider at all. But without the Southside, without the Serpents, she would probably be dead. 

Bethany “Beth” Jones was born Elizabeth “Betty” Cooper. The Cooper’s were a “perfect” family, or at least that’s what her mother wanted everyone to believe. And maybe when she was little it was perfect. Perfect nearly identical blonde daughters, who did every single thing their mother told them to. But perfect isn’t maintainable. It isn’t real. Things became real when her father left. When he decided that his perfect family wasn’t enough and ran away with the secretary at the newspaper he had run with his wife. Betty was six. Alice Cooper’s perfect world went from an ideal way to raise her children to a mandatory way of living after that. But children aren’t perfect. Even a child as gifted as Elizabeth Cooper. 

So, she endured years of mental and emotional abuse from her mother. Who controlled every minute of their schedules and made sure that they were “enriched” in all aspects of their lives. And who even went so far as to dye her and the girls hair dark and insisting they wear glasses, so that they would be never be viewed as “dumb blondes.”   
It wasn’t until her sister, Polly, got pregnant out of wedlock at seventeen, shattering their “perfect” world once again, that Elizabeth got even a moment to breathe. Alice was so preoccupied with Polly, that she let up, just a bit, on the constant hovering and fear inducing expectations. That was when Elizabeth got the chance to become a tutor on the Southside, something her mother had expressly forbid, even with the impact it may have on her college applications. Tutoring on the Southside was the beginning of freedom.

Southside High, and even just Southside Riverdale, was different than anywhere she had been before. Mostly because she could breathe there. She could take her glasses off and pull her hair down from her restrictive ponytail and just be free. Not that the Southside wasn’t scary, it was. There was violence and everyone looked at her pastel clothes like she was from another planet, but Southside was where she made her first real friends that weren’t dictated by her mother. It was where she found a family. 

\---‐---------

Elizabeth Cooper was finally able to leave the Northside behind when she turned eighteen. Packing a few meagre belongings that her mother wouldn’t notice were gone and leaving just days after her birthday. But because of who her mother was, running wasn’t enough. She had to change her name, so she could erase Betty Cooper and finally truly be free. 

Becoming Bethany had been an easy choice which allowed her to continue to just be “Beth,” which all of her friends on the southside had called her for years. But becoming a Jones took more thought and planning. The name Jones meant something where they lived. But in the end, she was choosing her family and no one had been more of a family to her than her best friend, JellyBean Jones, the Southside Serpent Princess. So, she took the name and moved into the spare room in JellyBean’s Penthouse. There was no safer place for her to be than with the Southside Serpents, even with the Serpent King, Jughead Jones, in jail. They would protect her and she would do anything to keep them out of trouble. Anything. 

 

\----------------------------  
Beth was behind the bar at The Whyte Worm nine months later, on the Monday in late August when Jughead Jones was released from prison. She watched from afar as he sauntered into the bar greeting the few serpents who were hanging around in the early morning hours, with Fangs and Sweet Pea not far behind.

 

She allowed herself a few moments to just take him in. She hadn’t laid eyes on him since she was sixteen and even then, it had been a brief meeting in passing just months before he was arrested. But looking at him now, with his hair a bit longer, hanging down in his eyes slightly, tattoos littering his bare muscular arms, she could tell he was even more beautiful than she remembered.

 

As though he could feel her watching, his eyes snapped up to meet hers. She smiled softly and returned to her inventory. She was so focused that she didn’t notice that he had approached until he tapped his fingers along the bar. 

“Can I get you anything, Mr. Jones?” 

“A whiskey neat and your name?” He drawled, a charming smile on his face. Beth turned away to grab the top shelf whiskey, pouring him three fingers of whiskey before setting it down in front of him. “Bethany, sir. But everyone calls me Beth.”

“Well, Beth. How long have you worked at my bar?”

She turned back to her tablet to continue working on the inventory, before finally answering him. “Just about nine months, Mr. Jones. John Murphy hired me.”

Jughead hummed thoughtfully. “My lawyer hired you?”

“Yes, Mr. Jones.” Beth replied without looking up, her long blonde hair falling in her face obscuring his view of her.

“Enough of that. Jughead or J.J.is fine. Now tell me why my lawyer would hire you?”

Beth set her tablet aside and leaned over the bar. Watching in amusement as Jughead’s eyes slipped down toward her pushed up chest before returning to her face.

“He felt that someone without the serpent tattoo, but who was loyal to you, should be managing the bar and club while you were gone. To keep cops and the Feds from coming in. But if you have a problem with me working here, I’m sure John will answer your questions and let you know how much more efficiently the bar and club run now. How much more money I make you.” She just shrugged nonchalantly, eyeing him critically. 

He watched her for a few moments before swallowing his whiskey in one, tapping it on the bar once, and walking away to join the other Serpents playing pool. 

Beth smiled softly to herself before returning to her work. Getting lost in thought as she finished up her inventory. She startled as Sweet Pea whistled sharply across the bar to get her attention and looking at her tapping on his watch. She swore colorfully.   
She finished up the last of her calculations and grabbed her tablet and her bag, before slipping out from behind the bar. 

\-------------------

 

Jughead watched as the tiny blonde behind the bar bustled around checking bottles and clicking away on her tablet. Before Sweet Pea tore him away from his ministrations by whistling sharply, startling the little thing. He watched as her eyes widened and could see her pretty lips forming curses even from the other side of the bar, but he didn’t expect her to slip out from behind the bar and kiss a few Serpent's cheeks before heading straight to where he was standing.

She was on a mission. A tiny blonde bombshell. Her tanned legs on display in a short white pleated skirt that drew his eyes in. He couldn’t look away. She stood out like a ray of Sunshine in a room full of rough mean donning leather, even her black Whyte Worm t shirt wasn't enough to make her blend in. He was sure it had to be the 2.5 years in prison, but Damn if he didn’t want her. 

 

She ignored him though and walked right up to Fangs. “I did the inventory for here and Juaquin should be finishing up the club shortly, since he was with you for the ride back from Riv. Pen.. The order needs to go in today or we will have no booze for the weekend. If Richie gives you any trouble give me a call and I will set him straight. Good?” She was all business not even sparing him a glance and it was driving him crazy. 

 

Fangs nodded grinning at her. “Yes, Ma’am.”

 

Jughead watched as she smacked him upside the head. “None of that shit, Fangs. Or would you prefer I call you Sebastián in front of your friends?” Her voice dipped low so that only Jughead and Sweet Pea could hear. 

“Awe, Bethie. Don’t play around like that!” He pouted slightly. Jughead just watched in awe of her. 

She just grinned and looked at Sweet Pea expectantly. “Drop me off, Sweets? JB gave me a ride this morning and I don’t wanna be late.”

“Sure thing, Angel.” Sweet Pea followed behind her dutifully, waiting patiently as she slid into a black leather jacket, plain except for a pair of angel wings against her back.

And just like that she was gone. Jughead wasn’t even sure he had breathed when she was near. He needed to talk to Murphy and figure out who the hell she was and why she was here. Especially since Fangs was smiling at him like he knew some big secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo. New Bughead. Kind of a new concept, but I don't want to reveal too much. I hate spoilers. 
> 
> Betty Cooper: Lili Reinhart with Hair dyed brown with bangs and thick glasses. Still wore pastels and such.  
> Beth Jones: Blonde hair. Longer than Betty's falls maybe to her elbows. 
> 
> John Murphy the lawyer is Richard Harmon, who plays John Murphy on the 100. I like his sass and I think he fits my lawyer role well. I also liked the name, so there. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jellybean Jones. Lily Collins. Love her she has the dark hair to match Jughead and the dark eyes like Gladys. I think it just works. 
> 
> So what do you think? I know short, but had to get it out there.


	2. The Things We Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM REWRITING MY FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS. THEY ARE DIFFERENT!

Beth slipped off of Sweet Pea’s motorcycle just in time to make her shift at Pop’s. Sweet Pea kissed her cheek softly and wished her well before taking off back to Whyte Worm. 

Walking in to Pop’s was always a breath of fresh air. Pop Tate was the only person who had recognized her when she finally ventured back to the North Side of the tracks and he just smiled at her and gave her a job. He didn’t put himself in other people’s business, so he took her new name and light hair in stride. 

By the time her shift ended at eight, she was exhausted, but she couldn’t go home. Not with Jughead at the bar. So, she asked Pop’s to put in Jughead’s favorite order, along with a grilled cheese for JB, Chili Cheese fries for Belle, and a Chicken Caesar salad with some Curly fries for herself. She made herself a milkshake and since Pop said it was his favorite, a chocolate shake for Jughead. Before she finally called Fangs. 

 

“Hey, Bash.” She smiled softly as he laughed at her nickname. “I’m bringing food for their Majesties and Belle. You and Sweets want anything?”

“Nah, We’re good Angel. You need a ride?”

“Yeah, you mind sending Eric out to get me in the car? I can’t hold the food on the bike.”

“Sure thing, Sugar. See you soon.”

 

 

Beth sat on the steps of Pop’s eating curly fries, when Eric, one of the younger Serpents who was still earning his patch, pulled up in the Black Expedition with blacked out windows. 

“Damn, ‘ric. Every time you pick me up in this thing at night, I feel like I’m about to get kidnapped or shot up.” Beth laughed at his disgruntled face as she hopped in the passenger seat.

“Yea, well complain to the boss, Beth, especially now since he is out. You know I only drive what he buys. Plus, you know Mr. Murphy said you should ride in the back like a proper driver and shit.”

“Eric, what John doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Plus, I hate sitting back there with you in the front. I’m not five years old.” Eric just snorted and let her feed him a few fries while he drove. 

 

 

The bar was packed when she arrived. Every Serpent and their significant other had come to welcome back the King. She had to greet at least twenty people before she could make it to where Sweet Pea and Fangs were playing pool with Viper and Venom. 

She shook the food bags at Sweet Pea in greeting and he pointed toward the stairs. She nodded before making her way there, the crowd parting as she walked. She juggled the bags and milkshakes as she walked so that she could open the door at the top. Not bothering to knock, she just sang out the words “knock, knock” as she made her way in.

Jughead was staring her down as soon as she entered the room, but JB hopped up and grabbed the bags from her as soon as she cleared the doorway. Belle, short for Bellina Maria Garcia, pulled her feet off the desk and grinned at Beth’s stern look. 

 

“Hey Angel, how was work?” Belle snapped her gum loudly, as she asked the question. 

“No one got overly handsy, so that’s always a good day. Plus, I brought dinner.” 

Jughead made to stand up and leave without even saying a word, but Beth nudged him back into his seat. “I brought you dinner too, your Majesty.” She added the moniker with a cheeky grin. 

She handed him his milkshake and then set about handing out the food. She didn’t want to intrude, so she gathered her food into one of the bags once everyone else was digging in.

“I’ll see you guys downstairs.” But she hadn’t even reached the door before Jughead’s silky voice rang through the room.

“Wait.” She stopped short.

“Eat with us.” He nodded to the open chair next to JB, so Beth shrugged and settled in popping open her salad only after eating a few more fries. While Jughead watched her, eyes alight with amusement. 

“What? It’s about balance. I am having a salad, but I have been on my feet since 7am and I earned these fries.” Jughead just raised his hands in surrender. 

Beth didn’t stay long after they ate dinner. Only long enough for them to return to the party and have a celebratory shot. 

As she kissed JB’s cheek to say goodbye, she whispered in her ear. “Tell him, Forsynthia. Before it’s too late and he's too drunk to care. You know it will be worse tomorrow if you don't.” But JB just laughed and promised she would. 

 

On her way out she was stopped by Big Tony Kona, a serpent and the bouncer for the bar. One of her favorite Serpents, since he was a giant Marshmallow.

“Hey Bethie, you need a ride home?”

Beth just shook her head smiling up at him. “I’m going to walk. It’s not too far and I want everyone to have some fun tonight.”

“Are you sure, Ma’am? Eric, Casper, or I could take you. It’s no problem.”

“I’m sure Tony. Why don’t you switch with one of the others and have some fun?”

Tony nodded solemnly. “Will you text to let me know you get home?”

“Sure thing. And call if I need to pick everyone up, okay?” She kissed his cheek as she made her way down the street, lighting a cigarette along the way. 

\-----

Beth startled out of a deep sleep. The clock beside her bed read 4:00 in large red letters. But now that she was awake she could hear someone fussing with the front door trying to get it open. 

She grabbed the knife from her bedside table and padded into the front room quietly in her slippers. But as she peeked through the peephole, she saw Jelly Bean, Jughead, and a crowd around them. 

She sighed, setting down the knife and letting them in. Jellybean stumbled through the door supporting Jughead with Eric on his other side. Belle was passed out in Sweet Pea’s arms behind them. 

“BETHIEEE!” Jellybean sang, nearly dropping her hold on Jughead. 

“Yes, Bethie. Who has to be up for class in four hours, JB.”

Jelly Bean giggled. “Whooops.” 

“Yup whoops. Go on to bed.”, Beth pushed her lightly towards her room, “Make sure you wash off your make-up!” 

“Sweets will you stick Sleeping Beauty in bed with Whoopsidaisy over there.” Sweet Pea just nodded and deposited her, while Beth took most of Jughead’s weight against her, freeing Eric. 

 

“Are you two good? Do you need the couch for a few hours?” She demanded, staring them down.

“Nah, B. We’re good.” Sweet Pea slurred out, but Beth caught his face in her hand. Careful not to drop the Serpent King nuzzled into her neck, whispering unintelligible nothings into her skin. “You don’t look good Sweets. You look drunk. You are not driving home.”

“Don’t worry, Bethany. I’m completely sober. I’m going to drop him off on my way home.” Eric assured her gently. 

“Fine. Be safe. Text me when you are both home safe. Eric no driving duties this weekend. It’s all on Casper. You deserve a break. Understood?” Eric’s eyes widened, but he nodded all the same. 

She ushered them both out the door, brushing off any offers of help lugging J.J. to his room, making sure to bolt it behind them, before turning her attention to the very drunk Serpent King.

 

She managed to get him into his room and sat on his bed, even though he was barely coherent.

“y’u ‘re Su’shin’.”

“That’s me, baby. Sunshine.” She managed to laugh out while attempting to get him out of his leather jacket. 

“y’u wan’ mee nak’d.” He slurred out, before adding. “y’u shud bee naked.”

Beth shook her head softly, praying for some god to give her strength. “We need to get you out of these clothes, so you can sleep. Maybe next time I’ll get naked.”

He just nodded and let her take off his boots and belt. She helped him under the covers, running a hand through his hair before she left to get him water and Tylenol.

She kissed his head earning her a garbled round of words she couldn’t understand, before leaving to get a few more hours on the couch. Afraid that someone would choke if she went to her room. She sighed, leaning on the arm of the sofa with a throw over her shoulders, knowing that this was what she signed up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters.
> 
> Belle. Full name Bellina (Bell-EE-NA) Maria Garcia. Inspiration Cierra Ramirez. 
> 
> Eric. Inspiration Scott Eastwood.
> 
> Big Tony Kona. The Rock.
> 
> What do you think?


	3. Asshole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Jughead morning confrontations.
> 
> I AM REWRITING THE BEGINNING FOUR CHAPTERS. THEY ARE DIFFERENT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold quotes are phone conversations.. and the bold italics is a note Beth writes.

Beth stumbled off the couch when her alarm went off, barely coherent enough to shut it off. She shuffled to the coffee maker to attempt to make herself a cup of coffee on the over-expensive machine Jellybean and Belle insisted they needed, all because it could make lattes. It was delicious coffee, but it was mornings like this one that she wished for a normal pot that could make 12 cups, while she took a shower.

When she finally had a cup of coffee in her system, she began breakfast. Eggs, Bacon, and Sausage with enough left for Belle and Jellybean to reheat when they finally crawled out of bed, because Jellybean burned water and Belle never cooked hungover. And even some extra for Jughead.

Just as she was finishing up cooking, she heard Jughead’s door open and shuffling feet coming down the hall. He turned the corner to the kitchen and gaped at her.

“Want some coffee? Or Breakfast?” She asked after an uncomfortable few minutes of silence. Jughead blinked at her a few times, before finally nodding and slipping into the stool at the island across from her.

She slid a plate in front of him and set about making him a cup of coffee.

“Was I being too loud?”

He just looked at her confused and shoved a loud of bacon in his mouth.

“Did I wake you up by being too loud?” She clarified, setting his cup in front of him and leaning against the counter cradling hers.

“No, but why are you here?” He eyed her intensely, causing her to turn away pinching the bridge of your nose.

“In the kitchen? I’m making breakfast.” She could hear the impatient breath he released at her answer, which made her cringe slightly.

“In the apartment? Well, I live here. And of course, JB wouldn’t tell you that important bit before you all got drunk.”

“You live in my apartment.” His tone was even, but Beth could tell he wasn’t happy. So, she just nodded and pointed to the other side of the penthouse, toward where her and JB’s rooms were.

 

It was with spectacular timing that a ball of black fur curled around her legs moments later. Meowing insistently at her and without thinking she scooped the bundle up into her arms, cradling it close.

“And we have a cat. That’s great, just great.” His tone was rising and she hated it. She wished more than anything that Jellybean had handled this.

“His name is Noodle. JB and I found him last year in the alley. In the rain. If you don’t like him, take it up with your sister.” Beth didn’t wait for him to respond she just set the cat down and filled his bowl with food.

 

When she finally looked back up at him, he didn’t seem sure whether he wanted to laugh, or start yelling. So, she spoke first. “I have a meeting with Murphy this afternoon to discuss the businesses and profits. I’ll ask him about renting one of the renovated apartments on the fourth floor. I don’t want to be in the way.”

She fled the room to get dressed before he could say anything else. As she tugged on faded blue jeans, converse, and a cropped baby blue top, she mumbled under her breath about best friend duties and wishing she had pushed JB to tell him while he was still in prison.

 

When she finally left her room, Jughead was leaning against the island waiting for her. She sighed before setting her tote bag and leather jacket down on the kitchen table and making her way back into the kitchen to wash the dishes. When she was deep in thought scrubbing the pans she used, Jughead finally spoke again.

“How long have you been living here?”

“Since December, but I’ve spent weekends here whenever I could for years.” She mumbled out her answer, but he seemed to hear her just fine. She finished the dishes and went to step around him, but he gripped her bicep hard shoving her back against the wall. 

 

“What do you want from us? From JB? My money? I know that girl can spend a pretty penny of her allowance and that bag you got over there looks expensive. More expensive than a bartender could afford. Are you stealing from her? ”

Beth practically growled at him, but made no move to get him to release her. “ Now you listen here, Your Majesty.” She spit the nickname out like a curse, unlike the time last night when it was sweet and playful. “I don’t want your fucking money and I dont need it. I work at all of your fucking business, pick up shifts for Pops when he needs a hand, and go to school. That bag was a Christmas present. A Christmas present that I tried to get her to return, but she is so damn stubborn. She never listens to a damn word I say. I couldn’t care less about your insane amounts of money.”

She was so angry that tears welled up in her eyes as she continued on her rant.

“I have known JB since I was fifteen fucking years old, when I started tutoring her in math and Spanish and Belle in Science. She was fourteen. So yeah, asshole. I’m older than her and sometimes it seems like a lot more than a year and a half, but she is my best friend. Family to me. Her and Belle.”

“She was tutored by some girl with brown hair and glasses. Wore a lot of pink. I remember her.” He stated matter of factly, as though that won the argument right there.

Beth just shook her head and snorted. “Yeah. That was me.” Her words effectively shutting him up.

“Now let me go. I think you’ve bruised me enough.” His grip startled loose and she shoved him the rest of the way away from her, grabbed her leather jacket from the table and tugged it on angrily. Then, went back to the kitchen to scrawl a note to JB on the pad on the fridge.

 

**_JellyBuns and BelleBaby,  
Breakfast! Don’t puke on the sofa. Again. And Don’t burn down the kitchen. I’m taking the Mercedes since you are passed out and can’t drive me and Eric drove you all home last night, so I refuse to wake him. I work till 6 at the shop after my meeting with Murphy. I have to actually go to campus today, but starting next week it’s all online, Promise. Text me what you want to do for dinner. Thanks for not telling JJ about me JB, I loved that convo. Love you <3 B_ **

She took a few breaths before turning back to him. He just stared a hole through her. As though she would just disappear if he watched hard enough.

“My number’s on the emergency contact list on the fridge. You know, if JB sets a fire in the kitchen. Again. Or if one of your businesses, that I run by the way, Needs me. Or just call John and tell him to just fire the gold-digging best friend. I’m sure he would love that one. Enjoy your hangover. Asshole.”

With that, she slammed the door, and stalked down the stairs, even though they lived on the tenth floor and there was a perfectly good elevator. Damn that man made her blood boil.

By the time she was in the car, she was breathing heavy and needed to rest her head on the steering wheel to calm down. When her breathing finally settled, she slipped her earpiece in her ear to call Murphy.

As the phone rang, she fiddled with her necklace to pull the rings off of the chain to slip them onto her finger.

**“This is Murphy.”**

**“John, this isn’t going to work.”** She stated harshly as she pulled out of the garage and headed to Glenndale to get to Dale University. Her words earning a sigh from the lawyer.

**“Bethany, don’t be so quick to give up. What happened?”**

**“I need you to see if I can move into one of the new renovated apartments on the fourth floor. You and JB didn’t tell him I lived there and he was such an asshole. Treating me like I’m some gold digger for being friends with Jellybean. I won't be somewhere I’m not liked or wanted John.”**

**“Why don’t you take a breath, Beth? He’s been away a long time, it was probably a shock. I’ll give him a call. We will figure this all out, okay? Then we can talk about it when you come in.”**

Beth sighed massaging her temples at a red light. **“Yeah, he’s in shock, but I am the one bruised.”**

**“He hurt you?”** John’s voice was a snarl in her ear. **“I’m calling him right now. Come here right after you finish at the school. Do you need a driver sent? I can send Terrance. Should you be driving?”**

**“Relax John. I’m fine. They are bruises, i wasn’t shot. I can drive.”**

**“Good.”** The call ended before she could say another word.

“Goodbye Bethany… Goodbye to you too John.” Beth said sarcastically, before tossing her headset into her bag and continuing to her meetings at the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. Fighting. I know, but he doesn't even know her. yet. 
> 
> The tote she is carrying her laptop and school books in, in case you are wondering: Versace Barocco Print Sash Tote Bag. Almost $1600. 
> 
> More to come. 
> 
> What do you think? Comments help my weak law school soul!!


	4. She's important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelly explains why Beth is important and so does Murphy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are a flashback. Flashback is from JB's POV and she doesn't tell Jughead everything that is written.
> 
> Bold is a phone conversation.

Jughead sat stunned after Bethany left. He wasn’t sure how to handle her. He hadn’t meant to be mean necessarily, and he had definitely not mean to hurt her physically. But he could see that it hurt her feelings to be accused of using JB and all he could see running through his mind was the etching of his fingers blooming dark against her fair skin. And that really bothered him. 

He stood and wandered over to the note that she had left on the fridge. He read it over and then took a look at the other papers covering the door. There was an emergency contacts list, a copy of Bethany’s semester school schedule, Jelly Bean’s school schedule for the coming year, and even Jelly Bean’s last report card from the spring. Their family had never put things on the fridge when he was in high school. Hell, he didn’t even remember a time when his drawings were put on display as a child.

He was pulled from his inspection by JB stumbling out of her room. 

 

“Jay, what was going on out here.” He listened to his sister grumble, as she made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a slice of bacon with her eyes still barely open. 

He leaned against the sink to just look at her. His baby sister was so grown up. “Your friend, who apparently lives with us, and I had a disagreement. She left you a note on the fridge.”

Jellybean scanned it before leaning her elbows onto the counter and dropping her head into her hands groaning. “I forgot to tell you about Beth and now she is going to give me her disappointed face.”

Jughead just raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing, just watching as she hopped up onto the counter with a plate in her hands.

 

“What did you say to her?”

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from his sisters calculating eyes. 

“That bad Jughead. Damn. It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve met her. She had dinner with us last night. In fact, she brought you dinner and you judged her eating habits while trying not to stare at her. I saw you. And if my hazy memory is correct she probably put you to bed.”

Jughead glared at her. He hated when she was right. 

“I asked her if she was just using you for my money. And I may have grabbed her arms a bit too hard. She bruises easily.” Jughead mumbled, not looking at her.

JellyBean threw the soap bottle at him. “You did WHAT? Damn it, no wonder she got kind of loud. You are the reason we have rules against hurting women and you just grab a girl you barely know hard enough to bruise, Forsythe? Did prison give you brain damage, asshole? Also, really a golddigger? I bet Beth loved that one. Did she give you the icy glare that makes you rethink everything you have ever done to disappoint her?”

Jughead gaped at his sister in confusion. “What?”

“You would know if she was doing it. Believe me. She uses it on the guys all the time. She doesn’t yell. I actually wish she would sometimes, but she makes you rethink your whole life until you practically beg for forgiveness. You should have seen Fangs practically crumble under her stare when he tried to lie to her once about forgetting to order the alcohol for the weekend. Or that one time with Tall boy. She is fierce.” Jellybean just laughed and popped grapes in her mouth as she spoke. Like it was nothing for that tiny outsider to boss his guys around. 

Jellybean seemed to read his clenched jaw perfectly and went on speaking. “She’s the reason we even still have the bar. You should really talk to Murphy, but she revamped the business in just a few weeks and we have been making a ton of money ever since. Even without all the side stuff. Plus, she got the Sheriff and the Feds off our backs. Half the guys would be in jail if it wasn’t for her.”

“How?”

 

Jellybean didn’t even pause in her eating before she was responding. “How what? How did she get the business up and running better? She is pretty much a genius. With computers and numbers especially. If it wasn't for her shitty mom, she probably would have been in college at like twelve. Plus, she’s gorgeous, so guys like to do what she asks when she gives them even an inkling of attention.” 

Jughead rolled his eyes at her explanation. “What about the Sheriff and the feds?”

Jellybean grinned. “That was awesome. Manipulative, but awesome. I wish I had thought of it.” Jughead let out an impatient sigh, which caused Jellybean to glare, but continue. 

“She became friends with the Sheriff’s wife. Met her at the grocery store and was her usual sweet self. They have brunch together every week. Plus, she has a book club that includes all the other officer’s wives and a few serpent ones. So, for those first few months, she would let the other women complain about their husbands and give advice. And then when Mary Keller invited her to a dinner party at her house, Bethany declined because of Sheriff Keller, telling Mary that she just didn’t feel comfortable because he treats her, the serpent wives, and their families like criminals. She made it all apologetic and didn’t even really blame the Sheriff, but Mary did. So, after that Sheriff Keller never comes by unless it’s absolutely a slam dunk case. He doesn’t want his wife to hear about her close friend being harassed. And since Beth doesn’t allow any illegal Serpent stuff to happen on the business properties, they haven't had a legitimate reason to raid us. Now, she brings the department whatever dessert their wives aren’t letting them have. Just to keep them sweet on her. ”

By the time Jellybean finished rambling, Jughead was staring hard in disbelief. That was manipulative, but it was also genius. The wives of Serpents were never involved in dealings, so Mary had victims to champion for. Damn. The girl was good.

 

He was so caught up in his thoughts about Bethany, he barely heard when Jellybean started to explain how the Feds started leaving them alone.

“So, the DEA had been staking out the club and the bar since like ever, but especially after that gun deal in Staten Island went sideways last October. So, when Bethany started running the businesses, she would wave at them every day and bring them cookies and lemonade. She explained to them that she was doing improvements on the buildings and that she would gladly show them around once they were all done, and the bar and club were open again. And then she did. In March, she walked up to their blacked-out car, knocked on the window, and offered them a tour.”

\--------

_Jellybean was laying her head in Belle’s lap listening while she spoke rapidly in Spanish, when Bethany walked into the bar trailed by two agents. Definitely DEA or Feds by the looks of it. The Serpents who were lounging around, tensed slightly, some held their wives closer or picked up their children._

_“It’s okay guys. These nice agents are just getting a tour. They aren’t here to hurt you. I promise.” Bethany’s melodic voice calmed the crowd, and everyone returned to their fun. It didn’t calm Jellybean though. She was on edge straining to listen as Bethany spoke. She could tell even from across the bar that Beth wasn’t letting the men get a word in edgewise, but that they didn’t seem to mind._

_“My Jughead is away and I am just here making sure that our businesses run the best they possibly can. If you’ve been here before, you can see I had the floors redone. I really wanted the wood to be dark, but still inviting. Plus, the dark wood keeps spill stains from being the bane of my existence.” Jellybean listened as the men laughed alone with Beth and seemed entranced by her explanations of the changes._

_Jellybean was ready to jump to her feet when Fangs approached Bethany._

_“Sunshine? I need your signature on the order forms for the alcohol for opening night.”_

_Bethany just beamed at Fangs. “Of course, Bash. Have you met Agent John Lewis and Agent Gary Montana?” She was perfectly nonchalant as though it was perfectly reasonable for him to have met Federal Agents._

_“No, Ma’am we have not had the pleasure.” Fangs said softly extending his hand to the men._

_“John, Gary. This is Sebastián. I love to call him Bash, but he prefers Fangs. All of my husband’s bike club calls him that. Isn’t that right, Bash?”_

_Jellybean was sure that Fangs was going to explode. He hated people knowing his given name. Especially cops. Even though they probably all had a file by now. But Fangs just grinned at her._

_“That’s right Mrs. Jones. Thank you. I’m sorry for interrupting.”_

_Beth smiled at him before returning her attention to the DEA agents. “Sebastián helps me with the businesses, while Jughead is away. I know he misses home and all of his friends. He hates that everyone thinks we are all criminals because of a leather jacket.” Jellybean wanted to laugh at Bethany’s use of Jughead’s name to show their opinion, but said nothing as Bethany moved toward them through the bar. At one point stopping to pick up Tony Kona’s little girl and cooing at her with the big marshmallow of a man. And once Beth set her down, being scooped into a hug by Viper like she herself was a little girl. The laugh that fell from her mouth brought smiles to even the agent’s faces._

_Bethany turned to them with an earnest open expression on her face. “I just really want this to be a place that everyone feels welcome. Where the Serpents are free to be themselves, and where no one is afraid. Especially of my big scary looking marshmallow men who are obsessed with their motorcycles. Because really, they care more about their families and each other than anything else. They would never hurt anyone.” The men couldn’t see, but Jellybean had a perfect view of Bethany, where she had her fingers crossed behind her back at the last remark._

\----

Jughead scowled at that explanation. “We are not marshmallows.”

 

Jelly laughed at him. “How do you think I felt? I was right there when she said it, but of course Big Tony was there, and he is the literal definition of a marshmallow and Viper has a soft spot for her, so he made sure to be as marshmallowy, as possible. Not to mention Sweet Pea and Fangs who call her sunshine, angel, and other equally mushy names and Beth carrying around a toddler. Those agents didn’t stand a chance, by the end of it they were putty in her hands. She even offered to let them pat her down to make sure she wasn’t carrying. But they shook their heads so fast that I thought they would fall off.

\----

_“Ma’am your husband is in prison for assault.” The one Jellybean thought was Lewis said softly._

_“Yes, he is sir. For protecting a pregnant woman, who was being beaten by her husband. Women and children mean more to the Serpents than anything. So, yes. My husband was consumed by anger at the sight and shielded her before taking the man down. My husband is in prison for doing the right thing. I very much doubt that he would be in prison if people looked at the man and not his jacket. Every day he’s gone I know that he worries that someone will try to hurt me or his sister. But the one thing I am grateful for with his jacket is that very few men would touch the wife of a man who wears one. Even though it is all rumors and lies. I am grateful that men are too afraid to try to hurt me.”_

_The two men nodded at her, soft looks on their faces._

_She smiled sadly and led them toward the door. “I know that you can’t just take my word for it that we aren’t bad dangerous people. Would you like to search me for weapons before we go out, so you aren’t alone with me if I’m armed? Or if you would like I can remove my dress and you can see that I don’t have a serpent tattoo. So, even if you think my husband, his friends, and family are terrible dangerous gang members, I can show you that I’m not. Then maybe you’ll believe that we aren’t doing anything violent or dangerous, so you don’t have to sit out there and watch our boring lives. ”_

_The men stood stunned and so did a few of the Serpents close enough to hear. Then they shook their heads furiously._

_“No, Ma’am. We don’t need to do anything like that.”_

_“Are you sure? I don’t mind if you need it for your report.” Bethany gripped the hem of her dress ready to remove it, but the agent closest to her, Montana, grabbed her wrist gently._

_“We will just be leaving now, Mrs. Jones. Thank you for your time.” They both ducked out quickly. Casper who was manning the door gave a thumbs up when they drove away and Bethany curtsied prettily while the Serpents whistled and clapped._

\----

Jughead just stared at his sister, not really sure if she was telling him the whole story. It seemed a little hard to believe. 

“Why did the DEA care what Bethany thought about the Serpents?” 

Jellybean smiled like she had a secret, but shrugged. “She just has a way about her. Everyone cares what she thinks. Plus she runs our businesses.”

She hopped down and headed back to her room, but stopped in the doorway. “Jay. She is my best friend. Closer to a sister really. So, try not to be a dick to her, okay? Apologize for hurting her. She’s a good person and would do anything for any of us. Even you. Who knows what you would have come home to, without her?”

With that she disappeared into her room. Leaving Jughead to collapse on the couch and drown in his thoughts. 

But he didn’t have much of a chance before his phone was ringing.

**“Jones.”** He barked out. Not even looking at the Caller ID.

John Murphy’s sarcastic drawl welcomed him. **“Jughead, you sound as cheery as ever. No wonder Bethany was in a foul mood on the phone.”**

**“What, Murphy?”** Jughead was not in the mood to hear more about how he had fucked up with Bethany. 

**“Well, Bethany called and asked me to look into apartments for her. I know you bruised the poor thing, but what did you say that had her all hot and bothered, J.J.?”**

Jughead practically growled into the phone. **“A heads up that a random girl was living with me would have been nice.”**

**“What did you say Jones? I have an appointment with her in three hours.”**

Jughead wanted to throw his phone. **“You’re my lawyer. Why does it matter what I said?”**

**“You’re right, Mr. Jones. I am your lawyer. But I have also known you since you could walk. So, cut the fucking crap and tell me what you said so I can fix it. I can’t do anything about you being enough of an asshole to hurt a tiny little thing like Beth, but I can try to fix your words and get her to stay. This girl is the best thing that ever happened to you and you don’t even know it yet.”**

Jughead sighed, Murphy was right. But he hated to admit it. **“I implied that she was a gold digger. After my money through JB.”**

For a moment he was sure Murphy had hung up on him, but then he heard Murphy order his secretary to get him a coffee. **“You fucked this up, Jones. She’s a little blonde ball of sunshine, who you probably witnessed everyone love on yesterday. So, do you think that we are all being duped? For the almost year she’s been working for you or for the nearly four she’s been friends with JB. That’s a long con and that would imply that I didn’t run a thorough background check on her when she was fifteen and started tutoring Jelly or again when I hired her? Jug, I run your whole life through a background check.”**

Jughead huffed out a breath. He was tired of this. He was in charge. Not his lawyer. **“I’m the King of the Serpents. I choose who is hired.”** Even he knew he sounded petulant rather than powerful. 

Murphy laughed and deep sarcastic laugh that made Jughead’s blood boil. **“Jug, you’ve been in prison. Did you want me to run every single thing by you? You didn’t care until Bethany. I’ve been approving things that would just be a bother for you to care about for years. Even before you went away. Do you want to be bogged down with all that? I can do it, but I will end up calling you at least thirty times a day.”**

Jughead took a deep breath, leaning back into the couch. **“No, keep doing what you’re doing. I know that you do a lot of things related to our money that I don’t even care to deal with. I just. I just don’t understand this girl. Why is she so important?”**

Murphy sighed at him, but answered his question. **“Did you know that before Beth started tutoring her, Jelly was barely passing basic math and now she is in Advanced Placement Calculus? That Jelly demanded I redo the kitchen in the penthouse early last year because it wasn’t big enough for Beth. Not too small for Jelly, too small for Beth. Jelly can’t cook, Jug. At all. She caused so many fires in the first six months you were gone that Beth banned her from cooking and came every Saturday until she moved in to prep a week of meals, so that Jellybean would actually eat a real meal that wasn’t fast food. Jug, she took care of Forsynthia in ways the Serpents just didn’t realize she needed. Hell, I didn’t know until JB demanded the kitchen be redone. She is important. She was there. Belle was too, but Belle doesn’t care if JB eats shitty food and drinks every night. They would just do it together. But Beth cares. And if anything, JB has been spending less money since Beth moved in. She didn’t even spend her whole allowance last month.”**

Jughead felt like someone had punched the air out of him. He had hurt and insulted the person who had best cared for his sister since he had been gone. There was evidence of it all over the house when he really looked and in practically every word Jelly had said to him. The papers on the fridge. The food that had been left covered on the counter where JB could find it. The disappointed glare that Jelly had described. The pictures that were framed all over the living room. Mostly of the three girls or just JB and Beth, but also some from their childhood. Pictures that had been in a box in JB’s closet since their dad was arrested. She had made their apartment more of a home.

**“Tell her to stay.”** Jughead managed to croak out before promptly hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jellybean does not tell Jughead anything about Beth using the words husband. She adapted the story around that. That's why Jughead thinks something is missing. 
> 
> Bethany is based off of Dark Betty, Felicity Smoak from Arrow, Katherine Pierce from TVD, and Sofia Falcone from Gotham, with Betty Cooper's facial expressions all rolled into one. 
> 
> Viper: looks like Jason Momoa. With all the tattoos from Aquaman.  
> Sheriff Keller: Is still his same character from the show.  
> Mary Keller: I'm thinking Diane Lane. Maybe.  
> Tony Kona's daughter's name is Lucy in case anyone wants to know. dark hair bright blue eyes like the rock's real daughter. 
> 
> Sooooo. What do you think? Please please comment.


	5. First Came Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth talks with John Murphy, the Jones' lawyer. And remembers how this all began. 
> 
> Italics are flashbacks.
> 
> Currently unedited. I will edit tomorrow.

Bethany was still in a mood after her meetings regarding her class schedule that morning, but the good thing about wearing her leather jacket to campus was that most people steered clear, even though it didn’t display the Serpent logo everyone knew who she was. She was used to it though because for first two semesters she had a serpent bodyguard everywhere she went. Though for the new semester she had decided to take only online classes, to cut back on the need to leave the Southside. Knowing that every time she left, there was a possibility of something bad happening.

When she finally stepped out of the building at Noon it was like a breath of fresh air. She wasn’t exactly ready to talk with Murphy about moving out because she loved living with JB in the Penthouse, but she was glad to be done with class meetings for the day and that next week she could stay in her pajamas to work on her classes. 

 

The drive to Murphy’s office building was thankfully short. Beth walked right past the front desk when she got to the sixth floor. Bypassing the perky redhead seated behind it, heading straight back to Murphy’s office, but the girl didn’t seem to get the hint. Instead Beth could hear the clicking of her heels as she stumbled to keep up.

“Mrs. Jones, It’s so good to see you. Mr. Murphy is expecting you. Can I take your coat? Would you like a drink? I ordered your usual from the deli. It should be here soon.” 

Beth handed over her jacket before addressing her. “Marcy, darling. Please. Call me Bethany. You should get used to calling me by my first name especially since Jughead is back. And I’ll take a Voss, Thank you.” The girl nodded and scampered away just as Beth reached the door to Murphy’s office. She didn’t bother to knock because Murphy knew she was coming.

“Bethany. Come in.” 

She rolled her eyes when he didn’t even look up from his file, but slipped into the room and flopped into the seat across from him. 

“So, John. How are my numbers?” She drawled out. He set down the file and leaned back in his chair folding his hands over his chest. 

“You know your numbers are good, Beth. This weekly meeting is for us to have lunch and to fill me in on the problems with the businesses or the Serpents. Not to discuss your numbers. Now tell me what happened this morning.”

Beth sighed. She had told him what happened already, but she repeated herself nonetheless. 

“He woke up. I offered him breakfast. He asked questions. Questions you or JB should have already told him. Like why in the world I was in his apartment. Then accused me of stealing from my best friend, while pinning me to a wall.” She finished with a scowl painting her features.

“Angel, you have handled people a lot scarier than J.J.”

Beth wanted to throw something at Murphy’s smug face. She wasn’t scared. She was mad. “I’m not scared of Jughead, Murphy. Even though my arms are already purple. He looked like I had shot him when I told him he was hurting me. He didn't mean it and he doesn't scare me.”

She shoved herself out of her chair and crossed the room to Murphy’s whiskey. Pouring herself a glass, she finally managed to articulate what was actually bothering her. “John, I don’t even care that he thinks I am a gold digger. Okay. That sucks. But he looked at me like I was the worst person he had ever seen. Like I would actually ever hurt JB. My life is already a lie. Is it so bad that I thought maybe my husband might like me. Even just as a person.”

“Give him time, Beth. You may know that you are married, but he doesn’t. You’re a stranger. Let him get to know how precious you are to us.”

Beth groaned dropping back into her chair sideways. “This was a stupid idea. Why did I let you and JB talk me into this?”

“If I recall Bethany, it didn’t take much convincing on our part. You needed a way out and we needed help. We would have helped you regardless. You know that.”

Bethany sighed, covering her face with her arm. She did know that. But she couldn’t just let the Serpents help her and not make things better for them. Not when it had all been so easy in the end.  
\---------------------  
_Beth hadn’t been allowed to go to the Whyte Worm in weeks. Not since a deal in Staten Island had gone sideways. JB and Murphy thought it was safer if they avoided going anywhere that wasn’t the Penthouse or school when Beth was on the Southside. That way she would stay off all FBI watch lists. But what was there really to watch. She was just a girl. Just a girl from the Northside, who felt more at home with a Biker gang than with her family._

_Beth was cooking JB’s meals for the week, while Belle and JB watched and did their homework, when she had finally had enough. “I hate this. We should go somewhere. Do something. Why is it such a big deal if the FBI watches me? I’m nothing important.”_

_Belle scoffed and JB frowned hard. “You’re important to us.”_

_“But not to the FBI Jelly. I’m just a girl. A girl who is friends with the sister of the alleged most dangerous man in the country. But still just a girl. Jughead is in jail, but all they could pin on him was a battery of a man who beat his pregnant wife nearly to death. A trumped up charge too. Why would I possibly matter? The Serpents are air tight. They can’t get to you.”_

_“You know everything, Beth. I’ve been telling you things I shouldn’t have for years. Things Jay would skin me alive for saying. We all have. They may try to use you. I don’t know, Murphy’s afraid that they can scare you into talking or something. I told him he was full of shit, but you know how careful he is.”_

_Beth’s chest constricted, tears flooded her eyes threatening to fall. “I would die before I gave up anything about you guys. You’re my family.” In seconds, both girls had her wrapped in a hug._

_“We know, Angel. But everyone is just on edge. Besides the Ghoulies have started to encroach on our territory too and the Sheriff is watching us like a hawk. We don’t want you hurt and we also don’t want your mom finding out how much time you spend here. That would be hellish.”_

_Beth groaned, dropping her head onto Belle’s shoulder while twining her hand through JB’s hair. “I can’t wait to turn 18. I just want to be as far away from her as possible.”_

_“Ángel, te extrañaremos.” Belle softly whispered in her ear._

_“I’ll miss you guys too. But what else can I do besides put as much distance as possible between us. I hate it there and if I stay anywhere that she can find me, then she will always control me.”_

_That night was a somber affair. They ate in near silence, while trying to wrap their heads around no longer being together. Beth didn’t know what she would do without the Serpents. Jellybean and Belle were everything to her. But so were Sweet Pea, Fangs, Joaquin, and all of the other Serpents._

\----  
_Two weeks later, the day after Thanksgiving, when Beth finally managed to get away from her mother who had left after Black Friday shopping to spend the weekend in Greendale with Polly and her kids, Beth was bombarded by JB just steps into the Penthouse._

_“I figured it out!” JB was bouncing on her heels practically vibrating with excitement. Belle, who was the quieter of the two but not by much, just sat on the sofa wrapped in a blanket with a skeptical look on her face and said nothing. Beth shot her a confused look, but she just shrugged._

_“Figured what out?”_

_“How to help you stay in Riverdale. And how to help the Serpents.”_

_Beth shrugged out of her coat. Dropping left overs on the counter. Preparing for whatever scheme her best friend had cooked up.  
“Alright. What is it?”_

_“You marry Jughead.” If Beth had been drinking anything she would have spit it at her. Marry Jughead. In what world was that even a possibility. She was only seventeen. Nearly eighteen, but still. What would that change? And there was not a chance in the world he would say yes._

_Obviously JB could tell from her sputtering, that Beth had no clue the line of thought going on in the Serpent Princess’ mind._

_“So, you are going to change your name after your birthday, right?” Beth nodded. They had discussed it together and chosen Bethany. Close enough to her given name that she could still be called Beth, but with none of the memories associated with her mother. They had been spitballing Last Names, but couldn’t quite find one that fit._

_“Well, what about Jones. As your last name. It’s common enough and even if she found out what your name was there are thousands of Bethany Jones’ in America. Hell, there is even a movie producer. Wouldn’t that be cool?”_

_“Jelly, I can change my name to Bethany Jones without marrying your brother.”_

_“You’re right. You’re so right because your a genius and of course you know that. But… If Jughead had a wife. She could call the shots on everything and fix our problems. When Ricky Rodriquez went to prison five years ago, his wife, Marisol, called all the shots for The Predators. You remember Marisol, right? Ricky brought her to the bar for Fourth of July with his kids. She’s like you. Small and sweet and everyone underestimated her. Some club in PA thought they could move in on their territory and she shot him. In the ass. No one messed with the Predators again. I think you are our Marisol.”_

_“JB, I hate to throw a wrench in your plan, but Mari and Ricky were married before he went in. They already had a kid together. Even if for some godforsaken reason your brother agreed to marry me. No one would listen to an eighteen year old girl. Maybe the guys would. But no one that means anything to the Serpents getting out of trouble.”_

_“That’s the thing. I talked it over with Murphy. And he thinks it’s a great idea, but that maybe it’s best if Jughead doesn’t know.”_

_“You want me to marry your brother. And not tell him.” Beth needed to sit down. This was too much. Marrying the King of the Serpents without him knowing. Without his consent. That was a big no no. Plus spouses get money. She didn’t want any of J.J.’s money. She understood sort of where JB was coming from, but still that was too much._

_“Yeah. It would be great. You could live here and we can let your hair go back to blonde. I know you hate the brown. And no one would put two and two together. We just keep you on the Southside for a few months. Buy a one way ticket for “Elizabeth” somewhere nice and you just disappear.”_

_Elizabeth snapped JB out of her ramble, with a sharp, “Forsynthia.” Which made her snap her mouth shut quickly, a sour look on her face from her given name._

_“All the things you are saying we could do without me marrying your brother. Well accept the thing with Mari. But even if your plan to marry your brother was plausible. Why me? Shouldn’t he marry a Serpent girl? And why on earth shouldn’t we tell him?”_

_“No that’s the thing, Murphy and I discussed it and a non-Serpent would be best. You wouldn’t even have to get the tattoo. The FBI and the sheriff would be more likely to care about you if you aren’t marked as a Serpent. And he’ll say no. So, we can’t tell him.” Beth flinched slightly just hearing about him saying no_

_JB had yet to stop pacing and throwing her hands up to make her points, when Beth finally sunk into her favorite armchair._

_“If he’ll say no. Then I couldn’t do it JB. I can’t force someone to be married to me.” Her voice was barely a whisper. But her anxiety was through the roof, all the possibilities swirling through her head. Trying to find something else that could be plausible to help the Serpents. Something that didn’t force a man to marry her._

_JB fell to her knees at Beth’s feet. “Bethie. Angel. I promise. If something happens. You can get a divorce right away. But J.J. wouldn’t say no because he’d be forced. He’d say no because you felt forced.”_

_Beth felt her resolve slip. Maybe she would just think about it and then she would figure out another way to help the Serpents. She couldn’t stay here and just let them go through this alone._

_“Let me think about it?” JB’s face lit up and Belle raised an eyebrow at her. “And I want to talk to Murphy. There are a lot of things that make me wary and he may be able to fix them.”_

\--------------------------------  
Beth shook herself out of the memories when Marcy knocked softly on the door, signaling their lunch had arrived. 

“He’s out now. Can’t you or JB just tell him the truth?” 

Murphy laughed, finally shoving aside his papers to eat. “You want me to just tell the Serpent King that we married him off, while he was in prison. To an eighteen year old girl. Who he had met one time. Like it’s as small as hiring a new bartender?” Beth glared at him sharply when he brought up her age. She may only be eighteen, but she had a genius level IQ. That had to count for something. Right?

“What’s the worst that could happen, John? You’re his attorney and have known him his entire life. And she’s his sister. The person in the biggest danger here is me. You do realize that, right? I knew that coming in, but I had expected you guys to tell him something. He knows nothing about me. Why would he care what I have to say about our businesses or the Serpents? Or if another club does something to me? Also, have you considered what will happen if someone calls me Mrs. Jones in front him?”

“Angel, you worry too much. I spoke to him and so did JB. We told him how wonderful you are and he said you should stay in the Penthouse. That’s a start isn’t it?”

“I suppose. I want an apartment on the fourth floor set up just in case. But if this goes sideways, it’s your fault. I think he should know. But I will keep quiet for now.”

“That’s all I ask. If it needs to be revealed, we tell him. But for now. This will be better. Just let him transition easily.”

Bethany let it drop and ate her salad, allowing Murphy to prattle about the businesses for a few minutes, before finally excusing herself to go to the shop. 

“I have to finish up a project at the shop. I will call you if there are any problems.” She allowed Murphy to kiss her cheek, before ducking out of the room grabbing her coat from Marcy and rushing to her car. 

She didn’t like keeping secrets. Not from people who mattered. And Jughead mattered, not just because he was the Serpent King, but because he was her husband. It may be a false marriage, but in her mind she was married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricardo "Ricky" Rodriguez. Leader of the Predators another gang in the area. Inspiration Manny Montana, who is on Good Girls and is perfection. 
> 
> Marisol Rodriguez. Inspiration Emeraude Toubia. 
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
